¡Me tienes harta! ¡Eres una molestia!
by Dark-Sakura n-n
Summary: [OneShot]Sakura se cansa de la actitud de Sasuke y estalla de una vez por todas Estoy harta de ti Sasuke Uchiha! y asi es komo todo comienza...[SasuSaku] Espero ke les guste!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Me tienes harta…! ¡Eres una molestia…!**_

El viento soplaba cálido meciendo suavemente las hojas de los árboles a su paso. Las aves canturreaban una de las más dulces y felices canciones que puedan existir, mientras un grupo alegre de chunin se encontraba reunido almorzando al aire libre. Al _**parecer**_,seríaun día de lo más tranquilo…Pero como dice un viejo refrán: "a veces, _**las**_ _**apariencias engañan**_" y aquel día se ajustaba perfectamente a estas sabias palabras…

"Sakura…¿Me alcanzas la sal?" preguntó el Uchiha a su compañera que se encontraba a escasos centímetros del salero

"…" extrañamente la pelirrosa no hizo ni dijo nada y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

"Ejem…Sakura…la sal…" insistió Sasuke al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la pelirrosa

"…" otra vez, para sorpresa suya y la de Naruto, la kunoichi lo pasó completamente por alto

"¡Tierra llamando a Sakura! ¡Necesito que me alcances la sal…!" persistió el shinobi algo impaciente, pero de nuevo no obtuvo ninguna repuesta. "¡¡Hey niña!! ¡¿Acaso estás sorda o qué…?!!"

"Hmp" Bufó Sakura haciendo una perfecta imitación de su compañero para luego echarle encima una mirada fulminante. "¿Y acaso tu eres un idiota o algo parecido que no te das cuenta de que estoy intentando ignorarte?"

"jojojo, esto se va a poner interesante…dattebayô" dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba expectante a un costado y se devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas

"¿Q-qué fue lo que me dijiste?" preguntó Sasuke todavía sin caer en la cuenta de que la dulce y tierna Sakura que se la pasaba besando el suelo donde él pisaba lo había llamado idiota

"Lo que escuchaste" replicó la Haruno en tono desafiante "Así que déjame terminar mi almuerzo tranquila…"

"¡Bravo! ¡Tu sí que tienes agallas Sakura-chan!" animó el shinobi rubio

"Gracias" le contestó ella

"¡Cállate usuratonkachi!" le gritó enfadado el otro mientras se ponía de pie. A Sasuke no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien se atreviese a desafiarlo, y mucho menos que lo hiciera una chica a la que él consideraba extremadamente débil como Sakura. "¿Y a ti, que te pasa Sakura eh? ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a tratarme de ese modo?"

"¿Qué me pasa…? Pues eso es muy simple de entender, Sasuke" otra sorpresa para el shinobi. Lo había llamado por su nombre, pero sin el habitual –kun. La kunoichi se paró frente a él y clavó sus profundos ojos verdes en los suyos. Sasuke sintió como un fuerte escalofrío le recorría la espalda, pero por orgullo no lo exteriorizó."¡Me tienes harta!"

"¿Q-Qué qui-quieres decir con eso…?" Preguntó algo inseguro. No podía (o más bien no quería) creer que Sakura había logrado intimidarlo. La chica era reconocida por su descomunal y extraordinaria fuerza, sin embargo no era eso lo que despertaba en él una extraña sensación que parecía ser miedo

"Simplemente, lo que quiero decir con esto es que…" contestó con tono sereno mientras lo acorralaba contra un árbol "¡¡Estoy harta de ti, Sasuke Uchiha!! _Estoy harta_ de que te sientas superior a todo el mundo. Estoy harta de la manera fría en que tratas a la gente. Estoy harta de hacer todo por ti y que tú ni siquiera me lo agradezcas. Estoy harta de que solo te limites a tratarme como escoria. Estoy harta de que me digas que soy una molestia. Estoy harta de que digas que tu único objetivo es la venganza. Estoy harta de preocuparme por ti cada vez que estás en una batalla. Estoy harta de que a ti no te preocupe que yo me preocupe por ti cuando estas en una batalla. Estoy harta de tener que esforzarme para agradarte. Estoy harta de esforzarme para agradarte y que no dé resultado. Estoy harta de dar siempre mi mejor esfuerzo y que tú ni siquiera lo notes. Estoy harta de que notes las cosas solo cuando me salen terriblemente mal. Estoy harta de que me ignores. Estoy harta de que la mayoría de las veces en que me prestas atención te comportes como un perfecto imbécil. Estoy harta de que siempre me protejas. Estoy harta de que me subestimes. Estoy harta de no importarte en lo más mínimo. Estoy harta de pensar en ti a cada segundo. Estoy harta de sufrir por ti. Estoy harta de soñar que soy feliz junto a ti. Estoy harta de no poder controlar lo que siento por ti. Estoy harta de sentir que me desarmo cada vez que te miro a los ojos. Estoy harta de amarte con locura. Estoy harta de estar harta de ti. Creo que ya lo dije, pero lo diré de nuevo ¡¡Estoy harta de ti Sasuke Uchiha!!"

"Zzzz…" Naruto se había quedado completamente dormido con tanta palabrería de su amiga "Viejo, más ramen por favor…Zzzz"

"¿Terminaste?" Sakura asintió con la cabeza porque ya no le quedaba aire para continuar hablando. Sasuke logró recuperar la compostura luego de ese bombardeo de palabras absurdas y sin ninguna repercusión en su persona, como él _prefería creer que fueron_."Entonces será mejor que ahora tú me escuches con atención"

"A ver…¿Qué tienes para decirme Uchiha?" respondió la pelirrosa sin abandonar su actitud altanera

"Que eres una total y completa molestia"

"Hmp" gruñó "Sabía que me dirías eso. Eres demasi…"

"Un momento. Déjame terminar Sakura" Había tapado la boca de su compañera con la mano para evitar interrupciones. La kunoichi la sacó bruscamente y parecía que iba insultarlo, pero por alguna razón se contuvo y dejó que siguiera hablando. "_Me molesta_ cuando no paras de hablar ni un segundo con esa voz tan chillona. Me molesta cuando dices 'Sasuke-kun esto o Sasuke-kun aquello'. Me molesta cuando estas encima de mi todo el tiempo. Me molesta cuando te preocupas por mi y yo ni si quiera te lo he pedido. Me molesta que te entrometas en donde no te llaman. Me molesta que intentes llamar mi atención todo el tiempo. Me molesta que te quejes por cualquier cosa. Me molesta tener que tratarte mal para poder deshacerme de ti aunque sea por un segundo. Me molesta que pienses que te subestimo. Me molesta la manera en que me miras en este momento. Me molesta la capacidad que tienes para influir en mí aunque yo intente oponerme. Me molesta que creas que lo sabes todo de mí. Me molesta que pienses que no me importas. Me molesta cuando lloras por mi culpa. Me molesta que me desconcentres como lo haces tan a menudo, incluso cuando no te tengo al lado. Me molesta que estés dentro de mis pensamientos cada día, a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo…Sin embargo, no tienes idea de cuanto me molesta cuando no estas conmigo….

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura estaba estupefacta ¿A acaso el chico por el que se moría, pero que siempre la había tratado como si ella no valiera nada se le estaba confesando? Imposible…¿O no? Inner:-'¡Shannaro! ¡Por Kami-sama, se está acercando peligrosamente a la boca! ¡¡Es lo que hemos estado esperando durante toda la vida!! ¡¡Será mejor que no lo eches a perder niña tonta!!'

"¿Pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña necesidad de besar a Sakura? Nunca antes había sucedido…Pero es que veo esos hermosos ojos y no sé lo que me pasa ¿Será que yo…? No, no puede ser…Yo no…No…Yo…Quiero a Sakura. No, yo no la quiero…La amo. Sin embargo…¿Mi misión? Debo aniquilar a mi hermano para vengar a todo mi clan. No tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas. Aunque…¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¿A quién engaño? Me moriría si no la tuviese conmigo. Esta vez lo único que puedo hacer es tragarme mi orgullo. Ella significa mucho para mí. Es mi todo, mi razón para vivir…O más bien mi vida entera. Y ahora la tengo aquí tan cerca de mí… Algo enfadada, pero más que nada sorprendida. Lo puedo ver en su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda que tanto me gustan contemplar en secreto completamente abiertos y con aquel brillo tan característico; sus blancas mejillas que lentamente se van sonrojando cada vez más; sus finos y delicados labios rosáceos entreabiertos…Es como si me estuvieran llamando, sólo a mi ¡Por Kami, ya no lo resisto! Quiero besarla y hacerle saber lo que siento por ella. Este es el momento preciso. Ya no habrá otra oportunidad. Si no lo hago ahora volveré a ser el chico frío de siempre y Sakura se cansará de esperarme. No quiero, no estoy dispuesto perderla…" Todos estos pensamientos invadieron la mente de Sasuke en tan solo unos segundos. Estaba decidido, iba a besar a Sakura sin importar lo que sucediera después. Rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa y con la mano derecha tomó su rostro. Se acercó a su oído y suavemente le susurró: "Pero lo que más me molesta es lo egoísta que eres al pensar que sólo tú eres la que sufre por amor"

La kunoichi se quedó paralizada. Su cerebro todavía intentaba procesar que era su amado Uchiha el que se comportaba de esa manera con ella cuando sintió que algo cálido envolvía sus labios. Era SU Sasuke-kun que le estaba dando un apasionado pero tierno beso. Por instinto la chica rodeó el cuello del shinobi con sus brazos por lo que él la abrazó con fuerzas profundizando el beso. Estuvieron así por largo rato hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron un poco de aire.

"Idiota" Lo que la Haruno le acababa de decir desconcertó por completo a Sasuke; pero aún más lo desconcertaron las cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos de esmeralda y recorrían sus mejillas "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que sentías por mi?"

"Es que yo…" Una mezcla de sensaciones comenzó a invadirlo. No le gustaba ver llorar a su querida Sakura y se sentía morir al verla así. Estaba nervioso porque no sabía bien qué contestarle, por lo cual su pálido rostro se volvió rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y para colmo de males su corazón latía tan fuerte que le pareció que el pecho estaba a punto de estallarle." Es que yo no comprendía lo que me sucedía al estar contigo, es por eso que me comportaba de esa manera tan fría. Pero ahora puedo decírtelo. Te amo Sak…"

La pelirrosa no lo dejó acabar y fundió sus labios con los suyos en un nuevo beso. Sus lenguas comenzaron a intervenir jugueteando y degustando dentro de sus bocas. Cada tanto se detenían para tomar un poco de aire ya que no pretendían morir de asfixia…Por lo menos no ahora que acababan de descubrir aquella maravillosa sensación.

De repente escucharon una risa a sus espaldas "Naruto" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y voltearon a ver.

"Jajaja…Hinata detente…Me haces cosquillas…Además recuerda, estamos en público…jajaja…Zzzzz…" El rubio seguía tan dormido como la última vez que lo vieron.

"Jejeje, ese Naruto…"

"No tiene remedio, hasta dormido es inquieto…¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Nunca creí que tuvieras el valor de enfrentarme como lo hiciste…"

"¿A si? Pues yo nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan dulce y tierno Sasuke-kun…"

"¿Tierno…? No me gusta como suena eso en mí…"

"Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque ahora eres mi lindo, dulce y tierno Sasuke-kun"

"Ahhhhhh…Esta bien. Siempre y cuando solo tú me llames así y que el usuratonkachi no se entere"

"De acuerdo." Dicho esto lo besó una vez más y así continuaron amándose sin que nada más importara…

**Fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

KYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Aquí esta otro de mis one-shots SasuSaku!

Espero que les guste!

_**Sasuke: **_A no me gusto ¡quedo como un maricón! ¬¬

_**Dark-Sakura: **_A vos nadie te preguntó así que chau! No te quiero ver ¬¬

_**Sasuke:**_ ¡Bruja! (Saca la lengua)

_**Dark-Sakura:**_ ¡Seguridad! (Aparecen Gai y Kakashi y se llevan a Sasuke arrastrando y pataleando) Se lo merece ¬¬ Dejen reviews please!

Matta ne!

**Dark-Sakura**


End file.
